manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Revolver
The Revolver, also known as Revolver Six Shooter and .38 Revolver, is a Blue Class Firearm appearing in both Manhunt and Manhunt 2. Description The Revolver is one of the more basic firearms, with a slow fire rate and slow reload time. It's range and damage is around average. It can only carry 6 shots and the player can carry up to 30 spare bullets. In both games it appears to be based off a Smith & Wesson Model 686. Manhunt In Manhunt, it is the first firearm encountered by the player and it's first seen carried by the Wardogs guarding Cash's Family, but with little ammo. If the guard sees Cash, a family member will be shot and killed. Later on, when Cash is dropped off at Carcer City Mall, he is instructed to find a Revolver inside the nearby Laundromat and engage in a shoot out with the Innocentz, who also use revolvers. After this it appears as a secondary weapon for the Innocentz as well as the Smileys. It is then seen used by the CCPD along side many other firearms they carry. At the end of the game Starkweather will wield a Revolver in an attempt to stop Cash from killing him. Manhunt 2 In Manhunt 2, it appears a lot less than the previous game, appearing only in Safe House. After Danny is reminded about Michael's death, Leo tells him to change clothes to prevent anyone knowing who he is. As he looks under the bed at his safehouse, he finds a Revolver which he uses to shoot past the Watchdogs, many of them also carrying the weapon. After a shootout at the Porn Theatre, Danny throws the revolver away. Appearances Missions in Manhunt: *Strapped for Cash *View of Innocence *Drunk Driving *Graveyard Shift *Mouth of Madness *Doing Time *Kill the Rabbit *Press Coverage *Wrong Side of the Tracks *Trained to Kill *Deliverance (unobtainable - used by Starkweather) *Monkey See, Monkey Die (via trainer) Missions in Manhunt 2: *Safe House *Best Friends (beta) Users: Wardogs, Innocentz, Smileys, CCPD, Lionel Starkweather, Watchdogs, James Earl Cash and Daniel Lamb Gallery manhunt 2011-09-06 12-50-27-14.JPG|James Earl Cash reloading the Revolver revolver2b.JPG|The Revolver execution on PS2/PSP revolver2a.JPG|Danny finding a revolver under the bed Manhunt_2011-07-06_22-12-50-87.JPG|One of Cash's family members getting executed ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(64).jpg|An Innocentz member with a Revolver ProjectManhunt_Manhunt2_OfficialScreenshot_075.jpg|A beta screenshot of Leo with a Revolver Execution Firearm executions can only be performed in Manhunt 2 PS2/PSP Danny hits the hunter on the back of the head with the base of the gun, causing the hunter to fall to his knees. Danny then spins the hunter around and puts the barrel of the gun in hunter's mouth, the hunter stands up with his hands in the air. Danny shoots the hunter and lets him fall to the ground. He then shakes the blood and brain matter off of the gun. PC/Wii Note: The Revolver shares executions with all Blue Class Firearms on PC/Wii. Danny spins the hunter around and whacks the him in the right side of the face with the side of the gun, causing the hunter to fall to his knees. Danny then holds the hunter's head and shoots him in the face. BETA/CUT CONTENT As the hunter turn around to face Danny/Leo, Danny/Leo aim the revolver toward the hunters head and fires. Trivia *﻿The Revolver is one of the few weapons whose models will change while reloading or cocking, in this case, the cylinder slides out while reloading. *﻿Reloading can be interrupted at any time before the player actually loads all six bullets inside by pressing the fire button, which is very useful in emergency situations. *﻿In Manhunt 1, a glitch can occur during reloading where Cash will "forget" to put the cylinder back in place after loading the bullets, leaving him with the Revolver with its chamber down. This does not prevent him from shooting and doing so will cause the Revolver to go back to normal. *Many Innocentz members have revolver tattoos on their torso. *The Revolver can be obtained during Deliverance by using mods. *In Manhunt, the Revolver appears in most levels once firearms are introduced, but in Manhunt 2, the Revolver is much more rare, only appearing in Safe House. *The Revolver was originally in Best Friends. *A Revolver can be spawned in Monkey See, Monkey Die, however aiming, firing and hitting a hunter (when close to) crashes the game. Category:Weapons Category:Blue Class Weapons Category:Weapons in Manhunt Category:Weapons in Manhunt 2 Category:Firearms